Mowler
by Vykk Weasley
Summary: The travails of a Togorian pirate.
1. You Think, I Smash

Most thieves worry about what problems may arise and how to deal with them. Not Mowler. He has one answer for each of these questions. Problems don't matter. Mowler crushes problems with his hammer. The only thing that can interrupt this simple process is an order from his boss, Niles Ferrier.

"Let me put it this way, Mowler. I think, you smash," Ferrier explained.

Mowler grinned with his mouth of sharp teeth and nodded.

"Good. Now, Black Scalp will be in charge of subduing the crew of this fine Corellian Corvette," Ferrier explained, indicating a Trandoshan sporting a black Wookiee pelt over his shoulder.

"Death or slavery will be their only options," Black Scalp intoned.

"Also, Mowler, please try to be careful about where their blood spurts. We don't want to end up with double gravity again," Ferrier cautioned.

"Mowler did not notice, but will crush them on the floor now," Mowler replied.

Sighing, Ferrier continued, "You three will keep watch outside the ship, via cameras and your eyes," he said, indicating an Ubese, a Rodian, and a Human.

"We can let in the cute ones, right?" Black Scalp quipped.

Before Ferrier could react, Mowler swung his fist in a vicious uppercut, lifting Black Scalp off his feet. As Black Scalp flopped to the floor, Ferrier chuckled. Black Scalp quickly leapt to his feet and brandished his claws at Mowler. Pulling out two blasters from hip holsters, Ferrier pointed one at both Mowler's and Black Scalp's faces.

"I can do this without both of you," Ferrier threatened, "Should I?"

Both Mowler and Black Scalp looked down at their feet, visibly restraining themselves.

"Good. The rest of us will be in charge of flying and possibly fighting with this monstrosity. So, let's get to it," Ferrier finished.

Having already disabled security in the bay, Ferrier and a few other fleet-footed pirates made their way silently to the Corellian Corvette's main hatch. Getting it open relatively easy, they slipped into the ship and made directly for a computer terminal. They encountered no resistance because the ship was in for repairs, with most of the crew in town enjoying cantinas and various other forms of entertainment.

The door opened and a startled tech opened is mouth to sound the alarm, but was quickly silenced by a knife to the neck. As he lay on the floor, quietly dying as his blood pooled around him, the ship thieves got to work.

First, they checked all the security cameras, confirming how many people were aboard and where they were. Next, they routed all control of ship systems to their terminal. Finally, they put in a comlink call to the "cleaning crew."

Reveling in the slaughter, Mowler barely took notice of his surroundings. All that mattered was his body, his hammer, and the enemy. They made short work of the crew, suffering only one casualty. Black Scalp was furious, but Mowler shrugged and said he just missed.

Now that the fun part was over, Mowler's thoughts turned to Togoria. He looked forward to riding his mosgoth, and perhaps finding a mate.


	2. Imbecile

Mowler sat in his cell, fidgeting due to the abrasive nature of his manacles. Chained like a Wookiee slave, it was all Mowler could do not to gnaw off his arms and escape. He kept telling himself that he needs his hands for smashing. But more than that, he missed his hammer. Sometimes he would sit in his cabin and admire the bloodstains on it. And think of how much he would like to add Black Scalp's blood to it. One incident in particular stands out in his mind…

Five years ago, in the back room of Niles Ferrier's base of operations…

"So, Mowler, I hope you enjoy your petty little starship theft. I'm off to bigger things," said Black Scalp flippantly.

"Star Destroyers? There are too many heads to smash," Mowler said, plainly confused.

"No, you imbecile, I'm talking about real pirating. Treasure, slaves, and the like," Black Scalp responded, his good humor gone.

"What is 'imbecile'?" Mowler asked.

Black Scalp drew his blaster and pointed it at Mowler's chest before responding, "It means idiot."

Mowler grinned, "Black Scalp remembers Mowler hurts people who insult him unless he thinks they will hurt him first."

"That's right, but since I can't keep you covered forever…"

As Black Scalp trailed off, he shifted his aim slightly and shot Mowler in the shoulder. Howling with rage, Mowler took a swipe at Black Scalp. Easily dodging, Black Scalp shot Mowler in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground, hard. As Mowler struggled to get up and tear Black Scalp's throat out, Black Scalp decided it was time to gloat.

"You are an idiot and you will always be an idiot. Your only value is in your size, but that fails to compensate for your empty skull. You've ruined too many operations to count. You're just lucky Ferrier can't get better help. Or can he? I hear he's looking for a Defel. They melt into the shadows and are quite strong, I understand."

Mowler worked his way up to his knees, grimacing with pain.

"No need to kneel before me," Black Scalp chided.

"Finish me before I rip your throat out," Mowler growled.

"How did you know where I was going to shoot you next? You see, I'm tiring of this game, fun as it is. I will finish you, surely granting you a piddly sense of honor. Pfeh, honor. Honor is little more than a lever to use on dolts such as yourself," Black Scalp said dismissively.

As blood gushed freely from his shoulder and leg wounds, Mowler managed to stand up. Unable to lift one arm, he nevertheless hobbled forward, reaching for Black Scalp's throat.

Hissing with pleasure, Black Scalp's hand twitched, then he fired point blank at Mowler's throat, leaving his world colored blue.

It was only upon regaining consciousness that Mowler realized Black Scalp merely sought to humiliate him. Killing two of his fellow ship thieves failed to stop their laughter. In fact, that was how Mowler was drummed out of Ferrier's service altogether. Mowler returned to Togoria, never forgetting how much Black Scalp would answer for someday.


End file.
